


We hold these truths to be self-evident

by biscutpoo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rumored Wang Yibo/Women, Rumors, Switching, lsfy - Freeform, mentions of switching, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscutpoo/pseuds/biscutpoo
Summary: One of his friends in the industry had once said that the fakest rumors he’d ever read about himself had been dating rumors. Xiao Zhan found the imagination of faceless netizens on the internet never ceased to surprise him.OrThree times Xiao Zhan heard a rumor about Wang Yibo that he found hilarious + the one time a rumor really became true. AKA Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo being so stable with each other that Xiao Zhan doesn't even doubt the truth.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 43
Kudos: 321
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	We hold these truths to be self-evident

**Author's Note:**

> wearing a green hat: this expression in Chinese means a man’s wife/girlfriend is cheating on them  
> Laoban: boss
> 
> Thanks to [ Sreevalli ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sreevalli) and [ Kika988 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988) for the beta read!

1.

One of the first things that Xiao Zhan learned upon setting foot in the entertainment industry was that rumors were rampant and persistent as weeds. You could pull as many of them from the earth as you wanted, but more would always sprout. Sometimes it was better to leave them alone and let it all flow over you like waves lapping at a riverbank. You couldn’t make it far in the entertainment industry without developing a thick skin. So when Xiao Zhan first saw the rumor about Wang Yibo and the heiress Qi Meihe, he found it more hilarious than upsetting. 

They’d been dating for almost a year by then and Xiao Zhan was a firm believer in trust as the foundation of a strong relationship. The thought never once crossed his mind that such a rumor might be true, but it was certainly amusing to think about. So in the car between gigs he called up Yibo, determined to poke fun at him about it. “Should I be wearing a green hat?,” Xiao Zhan said the instant Wang Yibo picked up.

Yibo snorted. “What is it now?” he asked. It was loud in the background wherever he was because Xiao Zhan could just barely hear the sound of many voices shouting. 

“There’s a rumor that you’re dating a girl named Qi Meihe,” Xiao Zhan snickered. “I’m hurt,” he teased. “My boyfriend is cheating on me and I had to find out about it from Weibo’s hotsearch!” Xiao Zhan leaned back in the car seat and tried to picture in his head what Wang Yibo would look like now. Probably in the studio in Changsha, getting his hair and make-up done, the kind of frown on his face that caused his eyebrows to wrinkle. 

On the other end of the line, Yibo groaned. “Not this again,” he whined. “Where do people even come up with this stuff? I’ve never met this girl in my life! How am I supposed to be dating her?”

“You apparently met at a private party,” Xiao Zhan giggled, trying to recall the details of the rumor he’d read. “And she came to visit you on the set of the Untamed.” One of the voices in the background of Yibo’s call suddenly burst into raucous laughter. 

Whoever it was, Yibo must have glared at them because the next thing Xiao Zhan heard was a faint, “Sorry, Laoban, it’s just that you spent the entire summer following Xiao-laoshi around like an overgrown puppy. If a girlfriend came to visit, wouldn’t she have been the third wheel?” 

Xiao Zhan snickered and dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

It was true that summer that he and Yibo had been nearly attached at the hip—filming long hours together in delirious heat and then following up those long hours with dinners in nearby restaurants and hanging out together in hotel rooms. If any girlfriend of Yibo’s had visited him on set, Xiao Zhan would definitely not have been the one wearing the green hat. 

“Is that all you called to tell me?” Yibo said. He sounded a bit put out about it. 

So Xiao Zhan turned on his most charming phone voice and chirped back in a tone dripping with syrup, “Of course I called because I missed you!” He could picture the look on Yibo’s face now—preening like a peacock, stupidly pleased—and smiled. “When are you coming back to Beijing?”

“Tomorrow,” Yibo promised. 

“Ok,” said Xiao Zhan. He didn’t say anything for a really long time and the two of them sat there in silence, Xiao Zhan listening to the sound of Yibo’s breathing on the other side.

“Oh,” said Yibo at last. “They’re calling for me.” 

“Ok,” said Xiao Zhan. 

“I’ll try to change my flight to tonight,” Yibo promised. 

Xiao Zhan smiled slyly. “Ok,” he said. “I’ll see you soon.”

By the end of the day, Yuehua had posted a strongly worded statement debunking the dating rumors and threatened to sue anyone who spread them further. And even though Xiao Zhan knew there’d been no substance to them at all, it still made him feel warm to read. 

* * *

2.

Wang Yibo was the kind of boyfriend that really made a guy feel secure. Once before they’d even started officially dating, Yibo had been off filming an overnight segment with his Day Day Up brothers. In the bedroom that Yibo was sharing with Da Zhangwei, one of the staff had put three pictures on his bedside mantle of Yibo with various female guests of the show. Wang Yibo, upon seeing them, had flipped all of them face down. Later that month, when they’d filmed Yibo’s birthday episode, Cheng Xiao had even teasingly confronted him about it on stage. “I was in one of those pictures!” she’d laughed. “Did you even stop to consider our feelings?”

“I didn’t want people to misunderstand!” Yibo had stammered. 

“Misunderstand what?”

“M-Misunderstand that I was...with a lot of girls.”

When Xiao Zhan watched that episode after they’d just started dating, he’d burst out laughing so much that Wang Yibo had smacked him.

“I’m sorry,” Xiao Zhan said between giggles. “It’s just too funny. Were you worried I was going to think you were straight?” 

“It was a legitimate concern at the time!” Yibo snapped back, embarrassed. Xiao Zhan had never seen the tips of Yibo’s ears be so red which only made him laugh harder. 

“Darling,” he said warmly. “I would never have thought you were straight.” Xiao Zhan promised and followed up that statement with the kind of kiss that he knew Yibo loved—soft with just enough of a hint of more that the other man whined when Xiao Zhan pulled away. 

When they were together, Wang Yibo made Xiao Zhan feel like he was the only human being alive on this planet, like the only oasis in swaths of desert, like Xiao Zhan was a planet and Wang Yibo his moon. 

Which was why when the next rumor about Yibo’s dating life hit the internet, Xiao Zhan laughed so hard at the sheer ridiculousness of it that his eyes teared up.

“They said you two were childhood friends and your families are very close,” Xiao Zhan giggled. The two of them were sitting on the couch of their shared apartment in Beijing. Wang Yibo had just finished sweeping the floor and put up a comedy movie on the TV, which neither man was paying attention to. Xiao Zhan held up the phone in his hand for Yibo to see, gesturing at the two blurry photos of Yibo and what the internet claimed was another idol named Meng Meiqi.

Wang Yibo snorted. “That’s ridiculous,” he snapped. “Are we even from the same city?”

Xiao Zhan blinked slowly. “You’re both from Luoyang! Isn’t she also signed to Yuehua?” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Shouldn’t you know better than me?”

“Oh right,” said Yibo with a bored tone. “I forgot.” 

“They’re claiming this is a photo of the two of you,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. The photo was the level of internet blurry that Xiao Zhan could barely see any distinguishing features, let alone identify if the child in the photo was Yibo or not.

Wang Yibo squinted at the offending picture with a deep frown. “I’m insulted by that,” he said at last. “I was way more handsome than this kid when I was that young.”

Xiao Zhan laughed and kissed the tip of Yibo’s nose to appease him. “Of course, of course,” he said. “Lao Wang was the most handsome. I can’t believe anyone even believes this is you. You look nothing alike.”

Yibo looked pleased.

“My favorite part is this,” Xiao Zhan continued with a laugh. “This photoshopped picture of the two of you at some red carpet event. She clearly has an Adam’s apple in the picture,” he giggled. 

Wang Yibo rolled his eyes. “Well I’ll give them some credit there,” he joked, climbing into Xiao Zhan’s lap so that he could nose at Xiao Zhan’s Adam’s apple with his face. “They’re getting warmer...about...what...I...really...like…” He punctuated each of these words with a kiss, trailing lower and lower on Xiao Zhan’s body until the older man’s hips twitched instinctively. Xiao Zhan let his phone drop onto the couch and stared down at Wang Yibo with a knowing look in his eyes. 

“Wang Yibo…” he said warningly. 

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo, for his part, simply licked his lips suggestively and sashayed his way towards the bedroom with a coy glance thrown over his shoulder.

Xiao Zhan swore under his breath and swiftly made to follow. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re dangerous, Lao Wang?” he called, already pulling his shirt off over his head. “You should come with warning labels!” 

* * *

3.

The sound of a vibrating phone woke both of them far earlier than Xiao Zhan wanted to be woken. He felt the bed shake beneath him as his boyfriend shifted and then the soft murmur of Yibo’s voice moving across the room and into the bathroom. 

He came back a few minutes later and gently pressed a kiss onto Xiao Zhan’s back, right at the crest of his shoulder blades. “Mmm,” murmured Xiao Zhan sleepily. “What’s happened?” He felt the press of Yibo’s chest against his back as the other man wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan and pulled him closer. 

“Some stupid rumor about me driving a girlfriend around in a red convertible last night,” Yibo snorted. “Yuehua called to let me know they’re going to put out a statement about it.”

“Wow,” Xiao Zhan muttered. “They’re getting so much faster about this.”

“I told them I was sick of seeing this stuff and if they didn’t shut down the rumors faster, I’d make a statement myself next time.” 

Now Xiao Zhan understood why Yuehua had jumped on this newest rumor so quickly. The threat of Wang Yibo’s sharp tongue losing its patience and posting something on Weibo that he really shouldn’t say was a terrifying thought indeed.

“They’re not even trying that hard anymore,” Yibo complained. “The photo was from a movie I shot with Yixing-ge years ago. He was even driving the car!” Yibo pressed another kiss to Xiao Zhan’s back, higher this time along his spine. 

Xiao Zhan smiled sleepily, “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“You got to fuck me to your heart’s content last night,” Yibo whined. “I want a turn.”

Xiao Zhan rolled over onto his back so that he could look up into his boyfriend’s face properly. Despite the early hour, Wang Yibo looked wide awake—bed hair spiked every which way. “Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan murmured affectionately. “You’re going to miss your flight.”

He could feel Yibo’s smile against his neck, his cheek, and then finally his lips. “Fuck my flight,” said Yibo seductively. 

Xiao Zhan, for his own part, could feel his resolve to be the responsible one wavering. He groaned when Yibo, sensing weakness, pressed his advantage and sucked on a spot just below Xiao Zhan’s collarbone. 

“You’re a menace!” Xiao Zhan complained, already reaching for his boxers. But there was a grin on his face as he said it. 

“You love it,” Yibo responded with a wicked quirk of his eyebrows.

And really, Xiao Zhan could hardly complain. Because he did in fact...love it.

* * *

+1

One of his friends in the industry had once said that the fakest rumors he’d ever read about himself had been dating rumors. 

Xiao Zhan found the imagination of faceless netizens on the internet never ceased to surprise him.

“Did you know that our fans think we’re already secretly married,” Xiao Zhan said one day. It was probably a strange time to be bringing up a rumor like this. Wang Yibo was still naked. They were both curled up under the covers together with one of Yibo’s legs pinned between Xiao Zhan’s knees and Yibo’s head resting on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, but it was hardly the strangest thing they’d discussed before in post-coital bliss. It was one of those rare days off where they were both in Beijing and Xiao Zhan was scheduled to leave first—flying out the next day to Shanghai to film a variety show segment. 

Wang Yibo snorted. “When would we have had time to get secretly married,” he asked. “And did we have a full honeymoon?”

Beside him, Xiao Zhan grinned. “I think we did,” he laughed. “A whole month.” 

Yibo’s grin turned mischievous. “A whole month?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Xiao Zhan thumped Yibo lightly on the head in retaliation. “Get your head out of the gutter,” he scolded. “If you ever manage to get a month off, you’re spending at least half of it sleeping.” 

“Mmm,” Yibo pouted. “Tell me more about this secret wedding,” he teased. “Did we invite guests? Did we write our own vows? How much money did the ring cost when you proposed? Because you know I’m a high-maintenance guy and I won’t accept less than 24 karat—Ow!” Yibo winced because Xiao Zhan had chosen that moment to pinch his cheeks rather forcefully.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo whined. “I was wrong!” 

“What am I going to do with you?” Xiao Zhan asked fondly. 

Yibo ignored him in favor of more whining, boldly presenting his barely red cheek for Xiao Zhan's inspection. “It's going to bruise, Zhan-ge!” the younger man said with an exaggerated pout. “My face is my money-maker! What will you compensate me with if I'm forever scarred?!?!”

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes. “Poor baby,” he said, playing along. “Shall I kiss it better?”

Yibo grinned. “If Zhan-ge insists,” he said. 

“You really are a high-maintenance guy,” Xiao Zhan complained. “I can't believe they think we're already married. In what world have I given the impression that I can handle you?” he asked, though he was smiling as he said it. 

Xiao Zhan thought about the ring that he’d purchased last week and hidden in the deepest depths of his art supplies drawer where Yibo would likely never find it. 

To be honest, this was one rumor Xiao Zhan couldn’t wait to make true. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dedicating this fic to all the bxg (babies or otherwise) who ever find themselves in a moment of doubt because of one rumor or another. The boys trust each other and wouldn’t let it bother them, so we should all try to laugh it off, too. BJYXSZD!!!
> 
> I'm on twitter, mostly I fangirl about WYB and XZ: [ biscutpoo (@Thousand_Storms) ](https://twitter.com/Thousand_Storms)


End file.
